


Give Me All of You

by BeautyInChains



Series: Soft Hockey Bros [1]
Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Hard Hockey Bros, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Multi, Pegging, Porn with Feelings, soft hockey bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyInChains/pseuds/BeautyInChains
Summary: Katy Kat wants to try something different. Jonesy takes one ferda. Reilly has feelings.





	Give Me All of You

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in ages, haven't posted in even longer. But I love my hockey bros and there is not near enough fiction for this pairing. I am bad at titles, so title has been borrowed from the song All of You by Betty Who which was on near repeat while I was writing.
> 
> VERY Jonesy/Reilly centric. It's cool though, Katy gets it. 
> 
> Unbeta'd so let me know if I fucked up. Concrit welcome. Also, if anyone wants to talk hockey bro love, come at me!

There wasn't anything unusual about the way Reilly found himself seated at the end of Katy's queen size bed that night, Jonesy next to him with their thighs pressed lightly together, but he couldn't help the nervous twist his insides gave as he heard Katy puttering around behind the en-suite door.

A surprise, she'd said. Wanting to mix things up, she'd said. Reilly was no prude, but the thing was maybe he wasn't as experienced as he'd let on earlier in their relationship. Reilly looked from the closed door to Jonesy who gave him a soft smile in return. Reilly's fingers twitched.

"You nervous, buddy?"

"A little, buddy."

"It's just Katy Kat, buddy. Right? Nothin' to be nervous about." Reilly nodded slowly.

The door swung open.

Katy stood in the doorway, hands on her hips and smirk on her lips, naked save for the leather harness. Reilly's gaze was drawn immediately between her legs where a very large, black cock appeared to be pointing right at him. His heart thundered loudly in his ears. He felt Jonesy's thumb press into the meat of his thigh, grounding him.

"Alright then, which one of you boys is gonna be taking it in the back door tonight?"

Reilly's wide-eyed gaze snapped to Jonesy. Jonesy looked cool as a cucumber save for the flush of his cheeks. He met Katy's eyes confidently, "I think I'll be taking one for the team, Katy Kat."

Reilly barely heard the words over the pounding in his chest.

Katy nodded slowly, "Ferda?"

"Ferda," Jonesy agreed.

"Tarps off then, boys. We don't have all night."

Reilly watched, mouth dry as Jonesy reached for the hem of his t-shirt.

"No. I want Reilly to do it for you." Jonesy dropped his hands with a chuckle and looked at Reilly expectantly. Reilly gripped Jonesy's shirt lightly, tugged it up his torso and over his head, ruffling Jonesy's hair in the process. He tossed it on the floor and Katy smiled at them.  
"Your turn, Jonesy."

It wasn't the first time Katy had had them undress one another, but Reilly couldn't help the way he jumped as Jonesy's fingers brushed the heated skin beneath his shirt. He shivered and licked his lips. Jonesy's fingers felt so much bigger and rougher than Katy's, and it felt good.

"Pitter patter, boys."

Jonesy laughed again and drew Reilly's shirt over his head quickly. Jonesy dropped Reilly's shirt on top of his own and looked to Katy for direction. She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her bare chest, "And the rest?"

Reilly squirmed as Jonesy popped the button on his shorts, drew his fly down. His face felt hot as Katy spoke.

"Aww, Nervous Nelly, have we?"

Reilly could feel Jonesy's eyes on him, but refused to meet them. Reilly gasped as Jonesy cupped him through his shorts, his lips brushing the shell of Reilly's ear, "S'all right, buddy. I got you, buddy." Jonesy gripped the waistband of Reilly's shorts and boxers and pulled until they met the floor. Reilly was almost all the way hard at this point and there was no hiding it.

"Certified fuckin' beautician," Jonesy murmured as he rose to his feet. Jonesy was hard, too. Reilly could see the outline of his cock through the fabric. Jonesy huffed a soft breath as Reilly's fingers brushed against him as he worked to undo his shorts. Reilly swallowed hard, a loud sound that seemed to echo as he finished undressing Jonesy.

"My good boys," Katy cooed at them.

Katy moved for the first time since opening the bathroom door, pushed Jonesy back onto the bed until only his legs hung over. Jonesy grinned at Reilly as Katy spread them and stepped in between. She slapped Reilly's arm, "Up."

Reilly scooched up the bed until all his limbs were on board and turned toward Jonesy and Katy. They looked so fucking gorgeous like this. A click broke Reilly's train of thought and he watched as Katy poured a generous amount of lube into her hand before it disappeared between Jonesy's thighs. Jonesy threw his head back and moaned and the sound went straight to Reilly's cock.

"Fuck, buddy," Jonesy's hand found Reilly's and squeezed as Katy worked her fingers in and out, "H-how's it feel?"

Katy's fingers fucked back in and Reilly gasped as Jonesy's cock surged against his belly.

"So fucking good, buddy. Feels so good."

Reilly was quiet for a long time as Katy took her time opening Jonesy up, just the hot slick squelch of Jonesy taking it so good filling the room. Jonesy with his eyes scrunched shut, dark lashes fanned out against his flushed cheeks. Jonesy with his perfect pink cock, dripping pre all over his belly.

"You cock-lookin', buddy?" Reilly couldn't help his bordering on hysterical giggle as Jonesy opened his eyes to look at him. He gave Jonesy's fingers a squeeze.

"Can't help it, buddy. It's a fuckin' beauty..."

Jonesy moaned as Katy withdrew, shaking her head at them, "Bunch'a fuckin' Sallies, you are."

Jonesy shook as Katy tugged at her silicone cock, slathering it in lube, "S'bigger than my fingers, boys. Might hurt a bit," she searched his face carefully before turning her gaze on Reilly, "You're gonna distract him a bit, alright? Make him feel good. You can do that for me, can't you Reils?"

"Yeah, Katy Kat. I can do that."

Reilly leaned in close, brushing Jonesy's sweaty hair off his forehead as Katy positioned her cock against Jonesy's hole, "S'big," Jonesy whimpered as Katy pressed in.

Reilly cupped Jonesy's jaw, turned his face towards him and kissed him without a second thought. Jonesy's lips parted quickly beneath Reilly's tongue. Jonesy moaning into his mouth was the hottest thing Reilly had ever felt and he couldn't stop the way his hips rocked down into the mattress, seeking friction.

"Aww, fuck," Jonesy broke the kiss as Katy sunk all the way in, burrying herself to the hilt. She pushed and pulled until Jonesy pulled his knees up and in, "Hold it there." Reilly moaned as Katy snapped her hips, fucking into Jonesy. He couldn't help it, Reilly had to touch him. Jonesy licked his lips as Reilly's fingers brushed across his nipples, gently as first and then pinching and pulling until Jonesy cried out. Katy was fucking him in earnest now, Jonesy's cock slip-sliding against his belly.

Jonesy looked up at Reilly, glassy-eyed, "You wanna touch me, buddy? You can," Jonesy pulled Reilly's hand down, wrapped it around his cock.

"Jesus, Jonesy," Reilly flexed his fingers around the the hard, wet length of him. It was almost the same as mixing a batch; the angle was slightly off but that didn't seem to matter to Jonesy as Reilly jerked him, Jonesy's hips twitching up and into Reilly's touch.

"I'm, I'm close. Fuck, Katy Kat, I'm gonna come, can I?"

Katy smiled down at them, kept the pace, "Yeah, you can come. Such a good boy, Jonesy, asking for it."

Reilly felt Jonesy's cock get almost impossibly harder, surging in his grip as he jerked and spurted hot, white spunk up his chest, "Fuck, Reils, don't stop, buddy." Reilly pulled him through it, rapt as Jonesy's body seized and shook, didn't stop until Jonesy whined and gripped his wrist. Reilly grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, buddy." Jonesy shook his head, tugged at Reilly's wrist until he came in close, kissed him again sweet and slow.

"Sallies, the both of you," Katy murmured fondly.

Jonesy moaned as Katy withdrew. Reilly looked at his hand, Jonesy's come still wet on his fingers. Katy watched wide-eyed as Reilly brought his index finger to his lips and sucked it into his mouth, "Jesus Christ." Salty and viscous and somehow both everything and nothing like he had expected. It wasn't great like all the girls made it out to be in the porn he and Jonesy watched together, but it didn't matter because Jonesy was looking at him like Reilly was everything he had ever wanted.

Jonesy sat up onto his elbow, reaching out for Reilly's wrist again, gripped it and held tight as he nudged Reilly's fingers with his nose until the blond extended them. Jonesy watched his face as sucked three into his mouth, slurping them clean. He continued licking and sucking until the only thing he could taste was Reilly's skin. The hot, slick slide of Jonesy's tongue against his fingers went straight to his cock and by the time he pulled away Reilly was panting hard. Jonesy looked to Katy who had removed the strap on and was watching them, two fingers deep in herself. Jonesy licked his lips as Katy's fingers slipped from her pussy to stroke over her clit, "Go on then. I know you want to."

"Squeezer?" Reilly asked in a small voice. Jonesy shook his head with a smile.

"Nah, buddy. Gotta do better than that for my boy," he replied, crawling in between Reilly's thighs.

  
" _Your_ boy, buddy?"

"Yeah, buddy. Always," Jonesy said as he kissed up Reilly's cock.

"Aww, fuck," Reilly shivered as Jonesy sucked his cock into his mouth. His messy fingers tangled in Jonesy's hair without warning. The wet sounds of Katy's fingers working her pussy mingled with the sloppy sounds of Jonesy sucking him off were drawing him over the edge and his hips twitched hard, "Jonesy, fuck, I can't-"

"You can," Katy panted, "You're gonna come with me, Reils. And he's gonna fuckin' drink it up. Aren't you, Jonesy?"

A garbled affirmative rumbled around his cock and Reilly was fucking gone, shooting down Jonesy's throat as Katy cried out. Katy Kat's so pretty when she comes, but all Reilly can focus on is Jonesy's soft hair beneath his fingers, the searingly wet heat of his mouth as he swallows Reilly down, and the bruises Jonesy's been digging into Reilly's hips in an effort to hold him down.

Jonesy swallows audibly, pulls up and off before curling into Reilly. It's the first time he's felt Jonesy against him like this; naked, warm, and come drunk. Reilly finds himself grinning into Jonesy's flow. Katy collapses next to them with a grin of her own, watches them with her head propped up on her hand, "Good game, boys."

"I'd call that a W, boys."

"Fuckin' W, boys."

"Crush some sandos?"

"Nah, appies and nappies, boys."

"Appies and nappies, ferda."

"Ferda."

"...Sallies."


End file.
